Peddie One-shot Day: Screaming
by Cabitha
Summary: Patricia wakes from a nightmare; hurt, embarassed and screaming bloody murder. My fic for stuckbeingrachel's Peddie Oneshot day.


**Huzzah! My Peddie oneshot for PEDDIE DAY, which I think was a brilliant idea in light of the recent tragedy… HOW DARE YOU BREAK THEM UP!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: You think if I owned HOA Peddie would be broken up?**

Screaming.

I woke up screaming. That's not good for anyone, ever, but I am Patricia frickin' Williamson, so waking up the entire house with my girlish hysterics…not the best move my subconscious has ever made. I won't pretend that this was the first time either, but I had hoped that that particular problem had been fixed last term.

I woke up hopelessly entangled in my sheets, not yelling, not even screaming precisely, I was…shrieking, in that high pitched tone that scares everyone and sounds like when you bring your mike too close to an amp.

Mara was the first to my side, naturally as she was closest and had already endured some of my worst nighttime episodes, Joy was next, she could hardly ignore it. But the next person to meet me in my terror was a surprise, the new girl KT. I hadn't expected her to be concerned, I hadn't been the nicest to her. I suppose that's my way isn't it. Patricia will torture the new girl, that's my job. But the curly haired girl was there faster than a speeding bullet, holding my shoulder and trying to calm me.

I gasped for my lost breath, hoping to refill my empty lungs.

The next person was the one that I had really (and vainly) hoped would come. It was him, in his ratty old T-shirt advertising some American football team and his boxer shorts. He ran to my bed, looking around for some sort of explanation. He had forgotten, I realized, he had forgotten last summer. His blue eyes held concern, for a girlfriend or a friend I couldn't be sure. But I could see KT eyeing us, a little smile adorning her features.

"Yakker! Are you alright?" Eddie asked breathlessly. Yakker, I can't tell you the relief it was to hear him call me that, all the rational thought left in me vanished, I doubt I could have told you my name if you had asked, all I could remember was Yakker. The word, the harsh sound of the 'k' the adorable way his accent made him say the 'er' sound. I realized I hadn't said anything and I nodded. I noticed that somehow his hand had found mine. Strange how that had happened. I organized my thoughts, this terrified, emotional Patricia was not who I needed to be right now. I breathed. I looked at my clock; three AM.

"I think you guys should go back to bed. I looked at all of them in turn, I could see everyone else waiting in the hallway, Alfie looking worriedly at me. Trudy looking concerned in her way.

"Quite right Ms. Williamson." Said Victor authoritatively. "Off to bed everyone! Just a late night episode, we all know how common those are with Ms. Williamson here." My face burned. How dare he?

I noticed everyone else glared at him as well, even KT, who hadn't known me when the previous night terrors had occurred. I slid lower in my bed and everyone went back to their respective bedrooms. But Eddie. Eddie did something a bit differently, after nearly everyone had left, and all my roommates were back in their beds, he leaned down and kissed me on the forehead, somehow he had taken my phone from it's place on the desk and slipped into my hand,

"Text me if you need to, okay?" He slipped out of the room, had he really forgotten our decision? Because this did not seem to be the way non-couples should be acting.

"So you and Eddie were a thing then?" KT said as soon as the door had closed. I nodded, but realized she couldn't see me.

"Yeah."

"Why'd you two break up?" She said, not in a mean way, but…

"He kept going on about some girl he was dreaming about, he said she scared him, but she was beautiful all the same, and then he kept going on about Nina, and how she was doing. And, I got jealous. But it wasn't just that, whenever we went on dates over the summer, he seemed far away. He never talked to me. We used to have this banter thing that I loved, but he stopped. And after a while, I just asked if he thought we should still be together and…" I wasn't crying, I refused to be crying. KT and Joy made their way over to me, Joy was just listening intently, KT kept saying "Shh, shh, it's gonna be alright."

"I know that it was the probably best thing to do but I _really_ miss him." I said quietly. They both nodded, clearly they understood. I paused a moment when it hit me.

"YOU SNEAKY,VILE LITTLE COCKROACH!" I yelled into my phone. There was a clatter of things falling over in the room below us, "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME, YOU SLIMEBALL!" I threw the covers off of me and marched out, slamming the door in KT and Joy's confused faces. I stomped down the stairs, and he met me at the bottom. I was stopped only by the way he was looking at me, almost like he was in terrible pain, and I was his escape and the source of it. I was suddenly aware of how underdressed we were for this moment. My hair was a curly rats nest on my head, my pyjamas were a pair of old sweatpants I'd had since I was ten, and his old t-shirt. Don't get any ideas, I had told him I liked it one time and he gave it to me. Don't look at me like that.

His shorts had little pictures of SpongeBob on them and his hair, ungelled, lay flat and unflattering on his forehead.

"Why did you do that?" I whispered.

"You were jealous." He said in awe.

"Why did you do that!" I repeated.

"I didn't know, oh god, Yakker I didn't know!" he had those big blue eyes on me. I grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him closer, fully intending to give him a piece of my mind. But he had those eyes on me again, and I realized he hadn't changed. He had called me Yakker again. I released him,

"Speak." I said sullenly.

"There was nothing for you to be jealous about, the Osirion stuff, it just comes, and it's overwhelming. I can't even tell you. And that stuff about the dream girl, it just scared me Patricia, nothing more! I didn't realize that was why you…"

"Why did you agree then? It was a mutual decision Eddie, why did you?" I became aware of the fact that everyone could hear us. And everyone was listening.

"I don't know, I could tell you were annoyed, and I thought you wanted to get out, I thought it would be cruel of me to hold you to something that wasn't working." I pulled him into the living room and we sat on the couch. I took a deep breath,

"You know what I dreamed about, Eddie?" He shook his head, " I dreamed that Rufus had kidnapped me again, and that he was holding me, trying to use me to bait you and the SIBUNA's. and you know what you did in the dream, Eddie?" He shook his head again, "You walked away, you and KT just walked away. And Rufus killed me." He gasped and gave a strange, gargle cry.

"Patricia, believe me, I would never do that to you, and there's nothing between Nina and me, or KT and me. And when you were screaming tonight I got so scared, and I remembered that I lo-" I put my hand on his face, stroking his jaw. He stuttered a bit, unsure.

"Shut up Krueger." I pulled his face, and most importantly his lips, to mine. I was sure that I saw stars. It made up for all the kisses I had been missing since we had broken up, it was jaw-droppingly and breath-takingly perfect, the feel of his lips on mine again.

"I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Oh my _dear_ Tin Can, how many times am I going to have to tell you to shut up and kiss me?"

I could hear my housemates cheering in the background.


End file.
